As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduces damage to equipment, and provides for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of skilled trades work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task.
One (1) area where there has been a need for such a specialized tool is that of preparation of cable used with solderless connectors. Such connectors are often used in the music industry for connecting effects pedals, musical instruments, amplifiers and microphones. While such connectors are quick to prepare and stand up to large amount of physical abuse, it is critical that the wire or cable is cleanly and accurately stripped in accordance with tight tolerances. When such stripping is done by hand, tolerances or the time taken quickly suffer.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the cable cutting and stripping tool art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,433 in the name of Persson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,339 in the name of Nilsson. These prior art references are representative of such cable cutting and stripping art.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by cable used with solderless connectors can be quickly and accurately stripped in a concise manner. The development of the cable stripping tool fulfills this need.